


Pacific

by Eridanie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Hypothermia, M/M, Ocean Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder started walking towards the water briskly stopping at a driftwood log shedding his socks, shoes and his jacket followed by... his shirt?! His Pants?! Sylar looked down the beach both directions nervously he could see the silhouette of others far down the beach, their dark outlines faded almost into specks. He was glad this particular span of beach wasn't populated given the display Mohinder was putting on.</p><p>"Come on!" Mohinder cried already running further towards the water. What was he doing? Sylar peeled his own clothes off, running after him as he approached the waves. He was slightly out of breath as he caught up to the tawny man standing there in his boxers, sun reflecting off his golden skin. Sylar shivered as his feet stepped into the cold receding waves. Mohinder was already up too his knees and continuing further out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would transfer over some of my old Heroes fanfic from Livejournal in 2008 over to my AO3 account in celebration of Heroes being a thing again. Plus I know people don't really use LJ anymore so I thought it would be nice if my fanfic was centralized in one place.
> 
> Does the Indian Ocean count as part of the Pacific? Well not for this fic :)
> 
> wordcount:1,115  
> Rating:NC17  
> Comments:Fluffy then porny beach visit, and bragging about the Pacific Ocean  
> Warning: This isn't Beta'ed cuz I wrote it in the middle of the night last night, and whats the point of cheering someone up if their over it by the time you post? But please tell me if you see anything I should change!
> 
> Originally written to cheer up Icalynn.  
> Also written for piping_hot 's prompt challenge Keyword:"Blindly"

 

"Can't we just say that were still looking for him?" 

"Lets just not answer the phone. He'll assume were busy."

"Sounds good." Mohinder beamed looking off into the horizon squinting against the brightness of the sun.

"Why are you so anxious to avoid going back?"

"All we've done is work since I can't even remember how long, I just realized we're in California a few blocks from the ocean. I've never even seen the Pacific Ocean, and I was just about ready to turn around and head back to headquarters without even looking. Why am I working so hard to save the world if I won’t even stop to appreciate what's good about it?"

"That makes sense. You've really never seen the Pacific ocean?"

"Well I was at the ocean when I shot Bennet but I was a little too upset to absorb it." 

"Well it's beautiful." Sylar added thoughtfully "I can't really in good conscience let you be this close without seeing it."

Mohinder grinned lacing his hands through Sylar's and pulling him along. "Well come on then."

~~~

Sylar watched Mohinder's reaction when they reached the top of the dune and the ocean fell into view. He stopped, looking out over the huge span of it taking in the waves and the sand and the distance. His face looked very serious, and focused, and happy. "I can tell you love the water."

"How?"

" I just see it in your face. In the awe in you eyes....Is it anything like the beach at home?" 

"No, No not at all. It's so much cleaner. Pristine. Untouched. But the water isn't blue it's like a cold icy gray, and the waves seem much more dangerous and menacing, there's jagged rocks, the sand is a different color, and it seems so much more vast. It's a little unnerving."

"So you don't like it?"

" No. Of course I like it. It's beautiful!"

"I thought you would."

Mohinder started walking towards the water briskly stopping at a driftwood log shedding his socks and shoes his jacket. His shirt?! His Pants?! Sylar looked down the beach both directions nervously he could see the silhouette of others far down the beach, their dark outlines faded almost into specks. He was glad this particular span of beach wasn't populated given the display Mohinder was putting on.

"Come on!" Mohinder cried already running further towards the water. What was he doing? Sylar peeled his own clothes off, running after him as he approached the waves. He was slightly out of breath as he caught up to the tawny man standing there in his boxers, sun reflecting off his golden skin. Sylar shivered as his feet stepped into the cold receding waves. Mohinder was already up too his knees and continuing further out.

"What are you doing?" Sylar cried out in frustration the worry evident in his face.

"I'm going to go swimming."

"In this water?" It's freezing!"

I did notice. I'm sure I'll acclimate."

"Yeah, but in this case that would be called hypothermia." Mohinder made a scoffing noise proceeding further into the water. He was now at his hips flinching as the wall of icy water hit his groin."

Sylar gritted his teeth against the pain and the cold in his legs, following Mohinder out. "It’s dangerous out here. There are riptides that pull you out and driftwood logs that can pin you down."

"I know you'll protect me." He smiled turning to let Sylar catch up to him as they reached chest height. Mohinder was shivering violently now. "It is a lot colder than at home." 

“Yeah no kidding." 

I just need to swim around to keep warm. He ducked his head under water, frog swimming a few yards out. When he came back up his teeth had started chattering, and his eyes were squeezed tight and he had started flailing out blindly in front of him, Ow! Ow!I can't see. Everything’s all blurry. My eyes sting." 

"You opened you eyes under water? It's really salty and cold. That'll hurt!"

"Well yeah it does." Mohinder added rubbing at his eyes. He stumbled forward reaching out to him blindly as he kept his sore eyes shut tight. He looped his arms up and around Sylar's neck pressing his soaked curls to his collarbone. Sylar smiled kissing the top of his head before reaching down to his legs lifting him up, and wrapping his legs around his waist. "You don't need to be able to see. I'll protect you." 

They're mouths were in alignment now and he pressed a kiss to Mohinder's salty tasting lips, his tongue pressing behind the barrier of lips and teeth to entwine with Mohinder's own. Mohinder moaned into the kiss as he deepened it. It didn't matter now that his eyes were closed because Mohinder always closed his eyes tight when he kissed him like this. Sylar thought this must be the first time he had ever kissed Mohinder without getting hard immediately. There was no chance for him to harden in this biting painful cold, but he couldn't give up the chase. It was intoxicating just the same. He moaned slipping his fingers under the waistband of Mohinder’s boxers curling his hands around the smooth ice cold muscles of his butt. 

"We really do need to get out of here before we get hypothermia."

"But I was starting to get used to it."

"That's the problem."

He started walking out of the water dropping Mohinder to his feet when he began to grow heavy, and took his hand, leading him back to their clothes. Mohinder was shivering violently as the wind hit his wet flesh. He didn't know what had possessed the man to go for an ice cold swim, when the cold always affected him more deeply than others to begin with. 

"I didn't want to miss the experience just because of the cold." Mohinder whispered as if in response to Sylar’s unvoiced question.

"I’ll warm you up Sylar added in a sinister baritone, grinning over at him slyly. He picked up his long coat laying it down in the sand, and pushing Mohinder down onto it he wrapped Mohinder’s smaller coat around the back of him lowering his larger longer body over Mohinder's carefully. Their cold flesh was pressed flush together their soaked boxers clinging to the outline of their flaccid cocks. Sylar's face was close to Mohinder's. Their noses rubbing, and Mohinder opened his red eyes to look into Sylar’s own. Sylar pumped heat through his body warming Mohinder against his own heated flesh. The water evaporated from them leaving a residue of salt and ocean behind on their skin.

Mohinder was pressing against Sylar's warm flesh absorbing the warmth stealing it away greedily. He couldn't get enough. He wrapped his fingers around Sylar's upper arm. How had his body retained such warmth in that water? His palm was heating up now turned from warm to hot, every point of contact between his and Sylar's skin was searing him with intense heat. He looked up in amazement at Sylar, smiling.

"Where did you learn to do that?" 

Sylar looked down at him silently. Eyes full of confusion and concern. He stroked his fingers along his flanks leaving heated trails. Mohinder saw the look in his eyes an ducked his head, looking down. "Right. I don't want to know." He breathed out a deep breath and Sylar lowered his head and kissed Mohinder gently on the forehead. But Mohinder seemed to need more. More contact. More immediacy. Something desperate and all consuming to erase his mistake. The painful slip of the tongue. He parted his legs slipping his knees up and around Sylar’s slim hips letting him fall between his legs their sharp hipbones pressing together in the hot damp between their coats. Mohinder wrapped his arms around Sylar's neck pulling him in for a kiss that was deep and wet and full of the taste of ocean. 

He could feel Sylar's length hardening against the inside of his thigh. This warmth was sweet and pulsing and entirely natural. The only source his human metabolism pumping his heated blood. Mohinder groaned at the feel of it, pressing himself flush to Sylar panting out unfinished requests and demands as he bit at dry lips and turned tasting to his neck. He wanted Sylar with a desperate throbbing animalistic heat. Wanted him inside him, and he couldn't bring himself to care that they were on a public beach. That anyone might come walking up to them at any moment. 

"Please." He gasped out reaching down into Sylar's damp boxers circling his fingers around the pulsing heat there. Stroking him, and exciting his breath into ragged pants and sighs. He delighted in how easy he could reduce Sylar to this. This bundle of hormones sensory nerves and arousal vibrating electrically at his every touch. 

"Please..... Please I need you. Now." He moaned.

Sylar didn't ask for him to elaborate. Didn't argue at the publicness of their locale. Didn't even answer his agreement. He just ground his hardness into Mohinder's own, and reached into the pocket of his coat beneath him sliding out a sleek black tube and coating his fingers with the slick substance it held. He eased his hands into Mohinder's boxers, fingers circling his entrance, pushing in past his quivering flesh to stroke and probe at the smooth silken walls of muscle inside him. The heat and the pressure, were familiar but still overwhelmed him with imaginings of how tight that would feel on his cock. He pushed his fingers farther in stretching exploring. Reaching. He found that familiar spot where he could feel the pressure of his prostate behind the tight walls, curving his finger he pressed forward massaging it, and stretching his fingers inside him. 

Mohinder was gasping. Choking back sobs at every press of his fingers to that just right spot that made him shudder and ache for more to fill him. Sylar could read the need in his grasping fingers and low throaty sounds. He slid the waistband of his boxers down over his hips, his tumescent cock springing free from it’s confines. He coated himself with lube positioned himself at Mohinder's entrance and slowly slid in. He stopped an inch in rocking his hips, gently easing in inch by inch gradually stretching him till he was in to the hilt. Balls pressing tightly to Mohinder’s smoothness. He lowered his face down to press against Mohinder's sweaty forehead, breathing hot fast breaths into his mouth as he panted, his own breath adjusting. Mohinder made a high keening sound in his throat and Sylar knew it was time to move. He lifted his head back up, supported on his arms as he began rocking, undulating to slide inside Mohinder, the head of his cock angled to find that one perfect spot with every inward stroke. He could feel the grit and scrape of sand trapped between them rubbing their skin raw with a burning sensation. Mohinder shuddered sweating beneath him, his brown skin glistening with the dazzle of sweat drops reflecting pale light. He squeezed his thighs together around Sylar hips arching up into his every thrust, desperately reaching for release with every cell of his body. 

Sylar reached down between them, hand wrapping around Mohinder's weeping cock. He smeared the pre cum along his shaft sliding his hands in gentle but erratic strokes, until he could feel Mohinder' orgasm racking his body. He continued to coax out every last drip of cum even as Mohinder's body clenched around him, and his teeth clamped down around his shoulder. With the aftershocks still wracking Mohinder's body his swollen throbbing flesh still smoldering with the thrill of orgasm, Sylar continued thrusting into him, fucking him with focused intensity. Until his own orgasm also came crashing down around him, making him feel dizzy, like he would never be able to get another breath into his lungs. He did though. He got his breath, his lungs moving steadily as he came back to awareness. He was laying on top of Mohinder. Crushing him.

He pushed himself off with an apologetic smile sliding down on his side next to Mohinder. He felt like he was free floating. The act of even trying to support his head more than he really wanted to deal with in this bliss. He looked down at Mohinder's face. He wore a vague and mysterious, but most definitely satisfied smile on his full lips, and Sylar smiled down at him pushing a moist curl out of his eyes, running his hands along his temples. He grinned as a pleasant thought took root in his head. The Pacific was the largest ocean. It covered a third of the world, and now whatever else happens Mohinder will see it and think of him, of what they did here. He and the ocean collaborating to leave an indelible mark on the psyche of this beautiful man. It was a comforting thought.


End file.
